Dark Lords Journal
by Munelyte
Summary: Lucius is out walking around Muggle London when he meets someone unexpected
1. Chapter 1

There are some slight spoilers however, its nothing major and only mentioned once. There is also some OC going on I was kind of going in that direction but I don't know if I went too far into that territory.

There are some spelling errors most of them are on purpose as they are coming from a young child.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of it.

**Dark Lords Journal**

Lucius Malfoy was not a happy man. It had been three years since that potter brat had defeated his Lord. Ever since that night, Aurors had been searching for Lord Voldemort's followers. It was only through bribery and magically hidden rooms, which were protected by heavy and ancient wards, which saved him from Azkaban. However, this was not the main reason he was unhappy.

He was unhappy because that bloody old coot Dumbledore had almost managed to find the journal the Dark Lord had left in his care. It was of the up most importance that the light never got their hands on this particular journal. This journal was not known about by many, it was a journal that the Dark Lord kept alongside with his diary, which had been turned into a Horcrux. Just thinking of the diary reminded Lucius that he need to hide that in a new place as well.

But there was a difference between the diary and the journal. The diary to anyone else would seem as nothing more than a blank old book that only someone such as Dumbledore would know what it truly was. The journal contained every plan as well as information that the Dark Lord had been trusted with by creatures that had been deemed dark, which the Light would no doubt use to their advantage as well as use it to panic the public. The only ways to gain access to the information was through spells that borderline the banned section or if that person's blood had been keyed into the journal.

Lucius was actually more than unhappy, he was irritated. Because of all the raids on Dark families and supporters the magical world wasn't safe to keep the journal any more. So it was with the upped most disgust that Lucius Malfoy found himself in a muggle suit walking around muggle London. The reasoning for this being that the Light didn't believe the Dark would try to hide something as important as the Dark Lord's journal among muggles, even most of the Dark wouldn't believe it.

* * *

Lucius was so lost in thoughts of where to hide the journal that when he focused again it was to find that he was not in the town but in a park. Realizing he had been walking for a few hours he decided to sit on a bench in the park before returning to his mission.

Lucius let out a groan of relief as his aching feet thanked him. He was completely unaware of his surroundings that he was momentarily startled when someone addressed him and almost pulled out his wand before he remembered he was around muggles.

"Excuse me sir, are you alwight?" A polite young voice asked. Lucius looked straight into the most expressively beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen. He then took a real good look at the person before him. The boy, _yes boy_, Lucius thought after a pause, had shoulder length unruly dark hair that he was sure he recognized from somewhere. The boy was thin and was wearing too big raggedy clothes and if asked to guess Lucius would have to say the boy looked either three or four years old.

"Mister" Inquired the child with a slight tilt of his head which brought Lucius's attention to the glasses the boy wore. Lucius then realized he was staring and mentally berated himself for his un-Malfoy-like manner. Lucius then collected himself.

"I am fine child," Lucius then noticed it was a little late for a child this young to be out, he also noticed that the child seemed to be alone. "Where are your parents child?"

"My uncle said they died in a car accwadent because they were dwankards." The child politely informed Lucius. Lucius looked rather appalled at this information, but whether it was the thought that the boy's parents might have been alcoholics or because that's what the boy was told he wasn't quite sure.

"I am Lucius Malfoy. What is your name child?" Lucius wasn't sure what compelled him to give his name to this muggle or at least muggle-born; if the slight magic he sensed was anything to go by. If the child was actually taken care of Lucius was sure the magical signature would probably be stronger. He also wasn't sure what forces prompted him to even care, let alone care enough to ask for the boy's name.

"I don't know if my pawents gave me a name Mr. Malfoy. My aunt and uncle either call me 'boy' or 'freak' and my cousin calls me 'runt'." It was official; Lucius Malfoy was appalled with the child's relatives. He knew most magical children had it bad with muggle families but he never knew they could be that cruel.

"How dare they! Those filthy muggles, I cannot wait for the day when my Lord's plans are fulfilled." Said Lucius completely outrages at these muggles.

"What's a muggle?" asked the curious child. Lucius looked at the child a little apprehensively before making a decision that would most likely change the young boy life, for better or for worse was yet to be seen.

"A muggle is a person who does not have magic."

"Magic?" Said the boy disbelievingly, "my uncle said magic isn't wreal."

"Magic is very much real child," Lucius then picked up a rock from the ground, took out his wand and transfigured the rock into a bird.

The boy gasped in wonder as if flew off. "It's a bird! You just turned a rock into a bird!" Lucius then turned a park bench into a couch and became comfortable on it. Lucius was startled when the boy practically jumped onto his lap cause him to make an undignified 'oomph' sound "That's so cool! My uncle always calls me a freak when I do things like that and locks me in my cupboard under the stairs with no food for a week. I didn't know there were others who could do things like that too! What else can you do?" Said the over excited voice of the boy.

"I can so lots of things child and when you turn eleven you will be invited to a school where they will teach you how to control your magic. If it was up to me I would be taking you from your muggle family, however, sadly my Lord was defeated. In a magical family you would be raised by people who would actually take care of you and love you. They would teach you many of our customs and even basic magic so you would know how to control it." Lucius said to the awe struck child sitting in his lap. Though why Lucius was allowing the child to sit in his lap he didn't know. Maybe it was because the boy reminded him of his own son back at home.

Suddenly the boy's stomach growled. The child blushed in embarrassment.

"It is late child; will you get in trouble if you do not return home?"

"No my uncle's entertaining guest, he told me he didn't want to see me till morning." The boy said.

"What about dinner and a place to sleep?" Lucius asked with a cold sinking feeling in his stomach at the implications.

"Normally I don't eat when I stay in the park, sometimes I go to Ms. Figg's house but I don't like bothering her." Lucius was horror struck at this news

"How old are you child?"

"I'm four," said the boy proudly "I know that because uncle gave my four lashes for not finishing my chores."

"Your uncle beats you for not finishing your chores?" Lucius said slowly, almost disbelievingly.

"Yup, I'm sappostto weed the garden, sweep the floor, clean the bathroom, vacuum, make the beds collect the waundry, wash an dry the waundry, sort the waundry, take out all the garbadge, keep twack of all the food and other stuff then tell my aunt what we need more of, mop the fwoors and sampoo the rugs when no one else is home, cowect re..recyca…cabowl stuff and put them where they belong, clean up after my cousin, cowect all the dirty dishes, wash all the dishes, though I can't put them all away because some are too high even with the stool. It's also why I don't dust because Aunt doesn't want me to bweak something. She also said that when I turn six she's gonna teach me how to cook and I'm gonna do that too" The boy told Lucius.

Lucius couldn't believe it, he absolutely couldn't believe it. This poor child was treated no better than a house elf. All the things this boy, no older than his own child, said he was made to do, it made Lucius feel a burning hot rage towards the muggles. How dare they treat any child, magical or not, in such a fashion? Lucius had no doubt in his mind that this child's Aunt and Uncle knew the boy was magical. It made is blood burn hotter and want to find them and Avada Kadavra them. Unfortunately he was under too much watch to be able to cover their death and he couldn't take the child with him because of the ministry watching him so close. But that didn't mean he was just going to leave the child without doing anything for him.

Lucius snapped his fingers and with a pop a house elf appeared. This caused the child to gasp in wonder and slight fright.

"What can Mipsy be getting for you Master?" The house elf asked Lucius.

"Bring dinner for two; I shall be eating here tonight. Also I want you to get the Malfoy family pendent from my home office and bring it to me." Lucius commanded.

"Yes Master." Mipsy bowed before using her magic to make a table appear. She then made different types of food appear on the table, most being things she knew her master would eat. After making sure the first part of her task was done she popped away to finish the rest of her masters bidding.

"Wow, what was that?!" The boy looked in wonder between the table filled with food and the spot where the house elf used to be.

"That child was called a house elf, they live to serve their wizard masters and while most would think the way we treat them is cruel, they would go insane without it." Lucius rearranged the child on his lap so he could better access the food on the table. "Eat child. You need food to grow big and strong."

"But, what about you?" The child asked with wide eyes, clearly unsure about touching the food.

"What about me?" A confused Lucius asked.

"Don't you need to eat?" The boy asked. "Or get home to your family?" The child started to look slightly upset, thinking he was going to get in trouble for keeping Lucius from his family.

"Who says that I am not going to eat?" Lucius chuckled, then upon noticing the child was getting upset. "My family will understand why I am not there for dinner." He then picked fork from the table in front of them.

Lucius stabbed a piece of already precut pork on the fork and held it up the child's mouth so that he could eat it. After a few moments of hesitation which made Lucius want to curse the muggles even more, the boy took a bite. The child sat stiff for a few moments as if expecting to be hit. Once he realized he wasn't going to be punished for taking the food offered he hesitantly chewed. He made an appreciative sound which Lucius chuckled at before offering more food to the boy.

"Mr. Malfoy," The child began after another bite of something that tasted good from one of the other plates. "It's not that I don't like this, but why are you feeding me?" The child asked as he slightly turned towards Lucius. "You don't seem like da kinda person to feed stwange people that are sitting on your lap."

"You are right child; I do not normally do this for anyone. Much less a nameless child who reminds me of someone I did not get along with in school." Lucius said while looking at the child in his lap who was wearing glasses much too big for his face. Wide sparkling emerald green eyes stared back at him as well as they could with messy black locks in his eyes. "Your personality, however, reminds me of my best friend's lover from back in school. So sweet, so smart, and so innocent." Lucius brushed the hair off the child's forehead. Lucius opened his mouth to say something more but the house elf returning broke the moment.

"Mipsy has brought what master has asked for." The house elf said as she held out the pendent with a bow. Lucius took the pendent and stared at it contemplating for a moment before glancing at the child in his lap. Having seemed to come to a decision, he placed the pendent around the child's neck.

The chain the pendent was on had shrunk down to fit better on its new master. The pendent was a silver dragon that was set in a position that made it seem as if it was sitting on something. The dragon had two pink diamonds for its eyes and was attached to a thin but sturdy silver chain. The boy stared in awe at the pendent as he cradled it in his hands; as if afraid he was going to break it.

"It's so pwetty." The child said through his awe.

"That child, belonged to my father Abraxis Malfoy. It was given to him by my Lord when they were in school together." Lucius said almost reverently as he thought about his father. "It was before my Lord most regrettably lost his mind because of the damned old coot." Lucius practically snarled as he thought about the reason he was out in Muggle London in the first place.

Lucius then remembered himself; he looked down at the child to make sure he hadn't upset him. The child however, who was absent mindedly petting the pendent, was too enraptured with the story Lucius was telling him to notice his sudden burst of anger. Lucius could see it, the same look his own son gave him when he told him of his past, that burn desire for knowledge and he decided to continue with what he was talking about.

"That pendent has several protection charms on it. Anyone who doesn't have magic cannot see it, so you will not have to hide it from your relatives. However, that does not mean you can play with it whenever you want, they can still see you do that. It will also protect you from those with intent to harm you so long as you are wearing it." Lucius explained to the child.

"Weally?" The child asked in awe.

"Do not get over confident in its protection though, if the persons desire to harm you is strong enough they will overcome its effect. Which is where the next protection spell comes into play, it will create a barrier around the wearer protecting them from physical and magical damage." Lucius continued.

"Wow." The child replied cradling the pendent close to his chest. "No one has ever given me anything that hasn't hurt before. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." The boy said to Lucius with a shy smile before bravely snuggling into Lucius's chest. The child hesitated before asking, "Can you pwease tell me about your Lord and magic?"

Lucius obliges the boy and told him about the Lord he grew up with, what he turned into and the one who caused his Lord to end up that way. He also told the boy about the war, what both sides have done in retaliation, all the while making sure not to get too graphic or complicated for a four year old. By the time he was done the sun had gone down and the child in his lap was fighting sleep.

"Sleep child, I will watch over you till morning." Lucius said as he strengthened the ward with the confundus charm he placed earlier to make sure no muggles would bother them.

"Mmk," mumbled the child as he curled up already half asleep in Lucius's lap. "Night, night Mr. Malfoy." The boy said before he closed his eyes and almost instantly feel asleep. Lucius gently rearranged himself into a more comfortable position trying to not wake the child. Then he proceeded to absentmindedly pet the child's hair while deep in thought.

Lucius was up most of the night deep in thought about everything he had just found out about this child and what was to happen in this child's future. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep and was being awoken by the sound of the house elf popping into deliver breakfast as the dawn rose. For a moment he had forgotten about yesterday's events but was quickly reminded by the slight shifting of the child starting to awaken on his lap.

"Good morning child." Lucius greeted as he became more aware of his surroundings. The boy in Lucius's lap looked confused for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Mornin Mr. Malfoy." A happy reply came from the boy.

Lucius sat up so the child was sitting in his lap again. He then picked up his morning coffee and proceeded to drink it. '_Ahh just what I needed'_ he thought.

"Eat child." Said Lucius as he put down his coffee and leaned back on the seat in a rather un-Malfoy-like manner. The child looked back at him before starting to do as he was told. A few minutes went by and then.

"Mr. Malfoy?" A small hesitant voice asked. Lucius opened his eyes to see the child looking at him while holding up a fork with a piece of sausage stabbed into the end of it. "Mr. Malfoy eat too?"

Lucius stared at the child for a moment before deciding that after all he has been though lately has made him too tired to care. Besides who was this boy going to tell about his laps in Malfoy educate? He then proceeded to eat the food offered to him. He was soon glad he had chosen this option because the smile the child gave him filled him with the same happiness he got from seeing his own son so happy. Soon both of them were full and a house elf came to take the extra food.

"Do you need to go home soon?" Lucius asked.

"No, uncle's gwest spent the night so I have to wait till atweast noon. But if you need to go home I'wll be fine by mysewf till then." The child said while smiling at Lucius.

Lucius did not want to leave the child alone. Unfortunately he had a lot of responsibilities that he had put off yesterday and couldn't afford to do so today.

"I do have to go child. However, even if we do not meet again you will more than likely meet my son when you turn eleven." Lucius said as he pet the child's hair for a moment. Lucius then banished the table and changed the couch back into a bench.

The child then took Lucius by surprise and suddenly wrapped his arms around Lucius's neck and planted a shy kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, for evwything." The child said to a stunned Lucius. The child then slid out of Lucius's lap to stand in front of him. The boy stretched before turning to face a still stunned Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius snapped out of his daze. He was shocked because even his own son never showed such affection. Lucius slowly stood up and smoothed out wrinkles both real and imaginary. Lucius looked down at the small child.

"Now remember child, that pendent is very important so keep it safe." Lucius said to the child.

"I will Mr. Malfoy, if you want I can give it back when I don't need its protection anymore, because it's so important to you." The child said.

"I would like that child." Lucius said as he let his perfect mask that he showed the world crack once again because of this child and gave a fond smile. "Now be good, be respectful, even to those who do not deserve it; keep up with good manners, study everything you can, and most importantly, do not show anyone you do not trust your true feelings. Build yourself a mask child; it will protect you for being hurt emotionally." Lucius pet the child's head.

"Ok Mr. Malfoy, I won't dissapwoint you!" The child exclaimed happily before he hugged Lucius around his legs before pulling back.

"Very good," Lucius gave a small chuckle as he ran his fingers through his own hair. "Now I am going to let you know one last thing before I go. It is called Apparating." He said to the avidly listening child. "Apparating is where one visualizes the location where they wish to go and then instantly arrive at the destination. Most places have apparition areas, however, some places have wards which make it so a person cannot Apparate in or out without permission of someone who is blood related or magically adopted into the family. Sometimes the wards are modified to make it so even those who are part of the family cannot get in either."

Lucius checked to make sure the child understood what was being said. Seeing that the boy did indeed understand he continued with the lesson. "A person can also Side-Apparate with another, this is useful for apparating with someone who does not know how to Apparate or is one does not know where they are going. However, until one is seventeen they cannot get a license to Apparate which they need in order to do so. Though there are some who ignore this rule and learn how to Apparate on their own and if they get caught they get in trouble." Lucius finished off.

"Wow, are you gonna apperate Mr. Malfoy?" The child asked excitedly.

"Yes, I am. Now remember what I have told you child. Lucius said to the boy.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy! Have a good day." The child gave Lucius another one of the bright smiles that make Lucius feel completed to return it with one of his own.

His last thought before he Apparated was that he couldn't believe he just met Harry Potter and that he was going to have to tell Narcissa all he just found out. He could already tell she was going to be pissed, though at him or Dumbledore was yet to be seen.

* * *

What Lucius didn't realize as he left for home was that he dropped something.

After the child was finished being awed by Lucius Apparating away, he went to sit down on the bench that not that long ago was a couch when he noticed something on the ground. It was a black leather journal with a silver snake coiled on the front as if poised to strike. The boy as the boy investigated it a bit more he didn't see any clear way to open it because the tail of the snake looked to be latched to the back of the book.

"Mr. Malfoy must have dropped this," He didn't want to try to open it incase Mr. Malfoy came back and became angry with him and decide to take the neckless back and decide he deserved to be punished and then tell his uncle. "But I don't know where Mr. Malfoy went." The child stared at the book for a moment before deciding. "If Mr. Malfoy dwoesn't come back befwore I have to go home I'wll hwld on to it for him and keep it swafe wift the pwendent." After all if it is magic like the neckless Mr. Malfoy gave him he didn't want someone like his cousin finding it if Mr. Malfoy didn't come back for it. Last thing we wanted was his cousin getting hurt by something magical and then being blamed for it.

* * *

Lucius spent so much time deal with his upset wife that he didn't realize the journal was missing until about three days later when his Narcissa finally finished her rant about Dumbledore and muggles, for the time being at least. Lucius found himself banished to the couch in his study for a week for both not telling his wife anything via house elf and for not just taking Harry with him, Dumbledore and the Ministry be damned.

When Lucius did realize is was missing he didn't panic, on the outside at least. He first informed his wife of the situation and then proceeded to search everywhere he had been. Lucius returned to his study a few hours later, empty handed, and plopped down very un-Malfoy-like in one of the arm chairs in his study with an exhausted sigh.

"Mipsy, bring me a bottle of fire whiskey." He called out to the empty room. The bottle and a glass suddenly appeared on the table next to Lucius's chair. Lucius poured himself a glass and drowned it before pouring another glass. He sat back in the chair with a sigh.

"My Lord is going to kill me when he comes back."

The End


	2. Update

This is and update just to let you guy know I have started a sequel to this story it is called _Puer Argentei Anguis__. _Please feel free to check it out.


End file.
